deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crow Woyeck/Geronimo vs Pancho Villa
Geronimo Geronimo was a Native American medicine man and war leader of the Chiricahua Apache tribes. Born on June 16, 1829, Geronimo was given the title "Goyakhla,” "one who yawns." After Mexicans attacked Geronimo's camp and killed his family, the Native American rose up and raided Mexican and American towns and people. He had a strong desire to push Americans out of the West. Geronimo evolved into a revolutionary and spiritual leader who raised the Apaches against Americans during the American Indian Wars. In 1886, after being pursued by the fourth Cavalry, Geronimo along with some of his own tribesmen were captured and made into prisoners of war. After being released from imprisonment, Geronimo fell ill of pneumonia and died of his sickness on February 17, 1909. VS José Doroteo Arango Arámbula (5 June 1878 – 20 July 1923) – better known by his pseudonym Francisco Villa or its hypocorism Pancho Villa – was one of the most prominent Mexican Revolutionary generals. As commander of the Division del Norte (Division of the North), he was the veritable caudillo of the Northern Mexican state of Chihuahua which, given its size, mineral wealth, and proximity to the United States of America, provided him with extensive resources. Villa was also provisional Governor of Chihuahua in 1913 and 1914. Although he was prevented from, being accepted into the "pantheon" of national heroes until some 20 years after his death, today his memory is honored by Mexicans, U.S. citizens, and many people around the world. In addition, numerous streets and neighborhoods in Mexico are named in his honor. Villa and his supporters seized hacienda land for distribution to peasants and soldiers. He robbed and commandeered trains, and, like the other revolutionary generals, printed fiat money to pay for his cause. Villa's men and supporters became known as Villistas during the revolution from 1910 to roughly 1920. Villa's dominance in northern Mexico was broken in 1915 through a series of defeats he suffered at Celaya and Agua Prieta at the hands of Álvaro Obregón and Plutarco Elías Calles. After Villa's famous raid on Columbus in 1916, US Army General John J. Pershing tried unsuccessfully to capture Villa in a nine-month pursuit that ended when Pershing was called back as the United States entry into World War I was assured. Villa retired in 1920 and was given a large estate, which he turned, into a "military colony" for his former soldiers. In 1923, he decided to re-involve himself in Mexican politics and as a result was assassinated, most likely on the orders of Obregón. Why these two Geronimo hated Mexicans and Pancho Villa hated Native Americans so I thought it would be a good fight. Pancho Villa expansion of Texas for his troops to conquer the apache land in late 1910’s. Motive Expansion Geronimo Wanted to kill all Mexican males in Texas apache land for the cold-blooded torcher and murder of his mother, wife, and three children. Motive Revenge Weapons Geronimo Long range Henry amd Wenchester Repeating rifles and Apache Bow Pancho Villa Long rang Henry repeating rifle, Mondragón Rifle assault rifle Geronimo Mid-range Colt Single Action Army, War Lance, War Hawk Pancho Villa Mid-range S&M model 3 and Colt Brimley revolver Geronimo Close range Tomahawk, Kinfes, and warclub Pancho Villa Close range Bolo knife X factors Geronimo vs Pancho Villa Logistics Geronimo 86 vs Pancho Villa 87 Disease Geronimo 85 vs Pancho Villa 44 Tactics Geronimo 92 vs Pancho Villa 81 Audacity Geronimo 87 vs Pancho Villa 91 Fatigue Geronimo 91 vs Pancho Villa 83 Generalship Geronimo 87 vs Pancho Villa 90 Physicality Geronimo 93 vs Pancho Villa 81 Experience Geronimo 87 vs Pancho Villa 86 Intuition Geronimo 98 vs Pancho Villa 87 Killer Instinct Geronimo 87 vs Pancho Villa 86 Discipline Geronimo 88 vs Pancho Villa 86 Terrain Familiarity Geronimo 99 vs Pancho Villa 88 Psych Warfare Geronimo 89 vs Pancho Villa 76 Operational Experience Geronimo 89 vs Pancho Villa 89 Hand-To-Hand Combat Geronimo 92 vs Pancho Villa 79 Battlefield Strategy Geronimo 91 vs Pancho Villa 90 Intimidation Geronimo 91 vs Pancho Villa 86 Psychological Health Geronimo 97 vs Pancho Villa 97 Initiative Geronimo 96 vs Pancho Villa 99 Training Geronimo 95 vs Pancho Villa 94 Dominance Geronimo 86 vs Pancho Villa 87 Calm Under Fire Geronimo 96 vs Pancho Villa 91 Endurance Geronimo 91 vs Pancho Villa 86 Intelligence Geronimo 90 vs Pancho Villa 80 Category:Blog posts